


Untitled

by kaizoku



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Bedroom Scene, Multi, OT5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-03
Updated: 2009-04-03
Packaged: 2017-10-17 19:54:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/180618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaizoku/pseuds/kaizoku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>OT5 comment fic for <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/briar_pipe"><img/></a><a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/briar_pipe"><strong>briar_pipe</strong></a>, originally posted <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/merlin_ot4/2443.html?thread=9099#t9099">here</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled

"Sorry," Lancelot said, hurriedly closing the door to Arthur's room on the sight of naked, entangled limbs, but not before he'd noticed that there were - not two, not three - but four separate bodies on the bed. Though "separate" might not be the most apt of phrases.

"Lancelot!" Gwen called out and he winced, because he might just have been able to pretend he hadn't seen her there, but that clear voice was unmistakable. He definitely wouldn't be able to look her in the eye for the next month... possibly year.

The door opened wider under his hand, enough for Gwen to peek out. Her dark curling hair was loose for once, tumbling down her flushed cheeks and she was in just a shift - Lancelot made himself look away before he noted anything else.

"Lancelot," she said again and pulled at his hand, until he let go of the door. Catching his gaze she said, "would you like to join us?" and then brought his hand to her lips and kissed it. Her eyes sparkled with laughter and... desire?

He chanced a look over her shoulder and saw Arthur rising from the bed, trousers still on.

"Come on, Lance," Arthur said, grinning. "Give us hand with these lovely ladies."

"It figures that you'd need help," Lancelot shot back, and he saw Morgana roll her eyes but then she winked at him. She was wearing one of those daring gowns she favoured, that exposed her long, graceful arms and a plentiful amount of cleavage.

He found himself still hesitating though, and knew why when his eyes sought out Merlin, sitting against the head of the bed. He smiled, that same smile he had first given Lancelot as he'd offered a meal and half of his bed and his help becoming a knight of Camelot.


End file.
